Bagaimana Kushina Bisa Mencintai Minato?
by Desy Cassiotaku
Summary: Ibuku seorang wanita berambut merah yang sangat cantik. Ayahku adalah Hokage keren yang walau sikapnya aneh, tapi sangat hebat. Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa bersatu? /MinaKushi Romance inside/ RnR?


**Ohayou minna-sama, aku kembali ke fandom ini~~**

**Ini oneshoot pertamaku setelah hiatus dari fandom Naruto. Selamat membaca~!**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** MinaKushi, MinaMiko

**Warning:** Cerita ini **terinspirasi dari NARUTO chpt 498**, author mencoba untuk tidak OOC ataupun AU, author sarankan **sebelum membaca cerita ini bacalah NARUTO chapter 498.** Don't like Don't read!

**xXxXx**

**Bagaimana Kushina Bisa Mencintai Minato?**

**(The Love Story of Konoha's Golden Flash and Bloody Red Habanero)**

**By Cassiopeia Otaku**

**xXxXx**

"Menurutmu… Aku ini siapa, Naruto?" tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin…" jawab sang anak laki-laki berambut orange.

Wanita cantik itu merentangkan tangannya tidak lupa dengan senyumnya yang membuat siapapun terpesona, "Peluk aku, Naruto!" pintanya.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan perlahan mendekati seseorang dihadapannya, matanya berkaca-kaca dan mulutnya seakan ingin mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak pernah ia gunakan sebelumnya.

"Ibu~!"

"Aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu… Tak pernah kubayangkan jika ibuku adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik sepertimu." Ujar anak laki-laki berambut orange—Naruto Uzumaki—sambil memeluk ibunya erat.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih. Kau juga tampan seperti ayahmu." Sahut Kushina—wanita itu tadi.

"Tidak! Kami hanya memiliki warna rambut yang hampir sama. Ayah adalah orang yang aneh. Huahahaha!"

Buaaagh!

"Jangan mengatai ayahmu jelek~ttebane!" teriak Kushina sambil meninju anaknya sendiri.

"Aduh~ttebayo… Pipiku.." rintih Naruto, "Eh tunggu dulu.. ~ttebane?"

"Anggap saja seperti ~ttebayo milikmu!" jawab Kushina.

"Ehehehe.., ibu apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

Kushina mengangguk.

"Kenapa ibu bisa mencintai ayah?"

"Heh?" pekik Kushina kaget lalu tersipu, "Itu…"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**xXxXx**

"Aku Kushina Uzumaki, sepertinya kalian sudah tahu kenapa aku pindah ke Konoha. Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya!"

"Baiklah Kushina, kau duduk di sebelah Namikaze Minato ya!"

"Baik sensei…, tapi Namikaze Ton-ton itu yang mana ya?" tanya Kushina polos.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

**.**

"Hee, maaf ya tadi. Aku kan tidak tahu…" kata Kushina.

"Kau ini, baru pertama masuk sudah bikin ribut…" keluh Minato, "Baiklah, salam kenal (lagi) aku Namikaze Minato!"

"Ya! Semoga kita menjadi teman baik, Minato-kun!"

Saat ini memang sudah waktunya para murid untuk pulang, dan tentunya kelas sudah sepi.

"Minato-kun, bisakah kau mengajakku mengelilingi desa—Ughh!"

Crot! Pak!

"Hei, gadis berambut tomat! Jangan pacaran terus dengan Minato! Dia banyak yang suka lho! Hahaha!" ejek anak laki-laki berambut hitam panjang dan teman-temannya sambil melempari Kushina dengan tomat.

"Fugaku! Inoichi! Chouza! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Minato sambil melindungi Kushina yang penuh dengan cairan dari tomat.

"Wah, ternyata memang benar kalau kalian sudah pacaran!" goda Inoichi.

"Ingat ya, umur kalian masih 12 tahun! Hahaha! Krauk-krauk.." timpal Chouza.

"Aduh lengket… Bagaimana bisa aku pulang kalau begini.." guman Kushina.

"Kalian dengar itu? Kushina masih baru di desa ini!" bela Minato.

Mendengar perkataan Minato, mereka bertiga langsung diam. Beberapa detik kemudian, Fugaku membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Inoichi dan Chouza.

"Kalain dengar, kan? Untuk merayakan hari jadian mereka, ayo kita lempari dengan tomat!" komando Fugaku.

Ketiga anak nakal itu tidak berhenti melempari Minato dan Kushina tomat sehingga kelas yang tadinya bersih menjadi kotor.

"Hahaha!"

"Selamat ya!"

"Semoga cepat-krauk-dapat anak-krauk-ya!"

"Hei, sudah hentikan!" pinta Minato sambil mengambil kunai-nya.

KREK! Gretek-gretekk-krek!

"Kalian semua keterlaluan…" geram Kushina.

"Owh, menakutkan sekali… Gadis tomat, mau tomat lagi?" ejek Inoichi.

BUAGH! Dengan cepat Kushina membanting tubuh Inoichi ke arah Chouza. Minato yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam. Sedangkan badan Fugaku mulai bergetar hebat.

'Aku ini Uchiha, Uchiha…' kata Fugaku dalam hati.

"Kau mau seperti mereka Uchiha keparat?" tawar Kushina sambil bersiap untuk menghajar Fugaku.

Fugaku menggeleng sambil mundur selangkah demi selangkah, "SENSEEEIII!"

**xXxXx**__

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apa ibu juga menghajar ayah Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak," jawab Kushina, "Sensei sudah keburu datang sabil membawa sensei yang lalin. Lalu mereka merantai tangan ibu."

"Hah? Kenapa begitu?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**xXxXx**

"Ssstt!"

"Eh? Siapa itu?" tanya Kushina kaget.

"Sstt! Ini aku Minato! Jangan ribut, nanti sensei datang." Bisik Minato dari atas pohon, "Aku akan menolongmu!"

"Menolongku?" tanya Kushina, "Tidak ada yang bisa, mereka menyegelku dengan segel yang tidak bisa ditembus olehmu."

Minato menatap Kushina bingung, dalam hati ia bertanya kenapa Kushina bisa di segel seperti itu. Tapi karena ia sudah menjadi teman yang dipercayai Kushina, mau tidak mau Minato harus menolongnya.

"Akan kucoba!" seru Minato lalu melompat ke bawah. Dari kantong dibalik bajunya, ia mengeluarkan kunai yang sudah ditempeli kertas jimat.

"Coba saja, percuma…" guman Kushina pasrah, "Inilah kenapa aku membenci rambut merahku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Minato sambil mencoba merusak rantai yang mengikat tangan Kushina.

"Rambut merahku ini menyimpan cakra yang luar biasa besarnya, karena itu saat orangtuaku masih hidup mereka tak memperbolehkan aku memotongnya." Jelas Kushina sambil menatap Minato.

Takkk!

"BERHASIL!" seru Minato.

"Rantainya…" kagum Kushina pada Minato.

"Ayo kita lari!" ajak Minato.

"HEI! Siapa itu?"

"Gawat! Ini gara-gara aku, ayo kutunjukan tempat persembunyian yang hanya aku yang tahu!"

"Iya, mohon bantuannya." Kata Kushina lalu berlari mengikuti Minato.

**xXxXx**

"Tempat persembunyian? Apa aku tahu dimana tempat itu?" sahut Naruto.

"Mungkin," jawab Kushina "Ayahmu mengajakku ke hutan sebelah makam klan Uchiha. Tempat itu terlihat menyeramkan sekali, tapi ketika kami masuk semakin dalam…"

"Ya? Ada siluman?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Tidak. Disitu ada padang bunga yang sangat indah. Banyak bunga berwarna-warni. Lalu karena kecapaian, kami jatuh di tengah padang bunga itu. Menyenangkan sekali.." kenang Kushina dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Wuuaaauu~ Aku juga akan mengajak orang yang kusukai ke tempat itu! Tapi, bukannya di sebelah makam Uchiha hanya ada lapangan kosong, Bu?"

"Hah? Sayang sekali… Itu tempat favorit kami.." guman Kushina dengan raut wajah kecewa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**xXxXx**__

"Minato, kenapa kau tahu ada tempat seperti ini?" tanya Kushina sambil menatap wajah Minato yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang tersdengar hanya suara angin.

'Mungkin dia tidur…' tebak Kushina dalam hati, 'Baru kali ini ada orang yang mau membelaku. Bahkan di desaku dulu, mereka berteman denganku hanya karena ingin memanfaatkan aku saat mereka diserang musuh.'

Kushina kembali menatap Minato, wajahnya bersemu merah.

'Ternyata dia keren juga.., walaupun terlihat dia seperti perempuan. Tidak salah kata Uchiha brengsek itu kalau Minato banyak yang suka.' Kata Kushina dalam pikirannya.

"Tapi bisa saja dia hanya baik padaku pada awalnya saja." Kushina menggerutu.

Saat Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah, dilihatnya anak perempuan berambut hitam yang membawa bunga—seperti habis melayat.

"Eh? Kau siapa?" tanya Kushina sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya anak itu balik, "Itu Namikaze Minato kan?"

"AH! Ya. Hei Minato-kun ayo bangun!" jawab Kushina sambil membangunkan Minato.

"Eeenghh~~" guman Minato sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Hei, anak perempuan ini siapa?" tanya Kushina.

"Anak perempuan? Aaa~ Mikoto-chan?" jawab Minato.

Kemudian anak perempuan yang bernama Mikoto itu mendekati Minato dan Kushina, "Aku pikir Minato-kun sudah melupakanku."

"Melupakan?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Selamat siang nona, namaku Uchiha Mikoto." Kata Mikoto.

"Aa ne… Aku Uzumaki Kushina. Aku baru di Konoha." Balas Kushina.

"Oh iya Kushina, Mikoto ini yang merawat semua bunga di sini. Kadang aku juga membantu sih, karena itu aku tahu tempat ini." Jelas Minato.

"Tidak juga, Minato-kun juga sering membantu." Timpal Mikoto, "Mungkin kamu tidak tahu aku Kushina-san, itu karena aku memang tidak pernah keluar dari blok klan Uchiha ini."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Kushina kaget.

"Mikoto ini memiliki fisik yang lemah." Sahut Minato.

'Ooh, pantas saja tubuh Mikoto ini sangat kurus dan kulitnya pucat. Padahal dia cantik sekali.' Kata Kushina dalam hati.

Sejak Kushina mengenal Mikoto, Minato sering mengajaknya bermain di blok klan Uchiha. Kushina merasa ia menjadi terlupakan saat Minato bersama Mikoto.

**xXxXx**

"Apa ibu tidak merasa cemburu?"

"Cemburu? Saat itu ibu tidak tahu jika perasaan tidak enak ini adalah perasaan suka pada ayahmu. Karena itu ibu diam saja."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**xXxXx**

**4 tahun kemudian,**

"Selamat ulang tahun Mikoto!"

"Terima kasih semuanya…" kata Mikoto sambil menahan tangis bahagianya.

"Ayo cepat potong kue ulangtahunmu, Miko!" sahut Kushina.

"Hei tomat! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa menyuruh Mikoto seperti itu?" hardik Fugaku.

Dengan cepat Kushina memberikan tatapan kematiannya kepada Fugaku. Kushina bisa saja memukul Fugaku saat itu juga, tapi sekarang keadaan telah berbalik. Fugaku sudah menjadi pemuda yang kuat, tidak seperti dulu lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu potongan pertama untuk…" kata Mikoto dengan raut wajah seperti mencari seseorang, lalu ia kembali tersenyum "Karena orangtuaku sedang sibuk, potongan pertama kue ini akan kuberikan kepada sahabatku, Minato."  
"Eh? Aku?" tanya Minato kaget sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Terima kasih."

"Suiit suit, selamat berbahagia ya!" goda Inoichi dan anak lainnya.

Melihat hal itu, hati Kushina seperti teriris pisau. Ia ingin menangis. Sekarang ia mengerti, rasa sesak di dadanya saat melihat Minato dan Mikoto bersama adalah perasaan cemburu.

'Aku… Sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini padanya?' tanya Kushina dalam hati. Perlahan demi perlahan, ia menjauhkan dirinya dari gerombolan itu. Kushina duduk di pojok ruangan sambil menunduk menahan air matanya.

'Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Mikoto lebih dulu mengenal Minato, tidak salah jika Minato lebih menyukainya daripada aku' hibur Kushina pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kushina, kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang.

"Ah?" Kushina kaget lalu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Minato…, Mikoto. Aku tidak apa-apa?"

"Bohong, Kushina-chan terlihat seperti menahan tangis." Tebak Mikoto.

"Tidak kok. aku cuma, cuma, cuma… Aku sedih karena aku pikir Miko akan memberikan kue itu kepadaku." Jawab Kushina asal-asalan.

"Ku-kushina…" kata Mikoto kaget, "Maafkan aku, habis aku tidak bisa memilih antara Minato dan Kushina.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang lapar saja. Hehehe, apa masih ada kuenya?" tanyaku sambil bangkit berdiri mencoba melihat ke arah piring kue, "Hah? Habis?"

"Habis kau disitu sih, tadi setelah Mikoto memberikan kue ini padaku yang lain langsung berebut mengambil kueya. Kau mau kueku tidak? Masih ada setengah nih~" tawar Minato.

"Yaa—eh tidak! Itu sudah bekas kau gigit! Aku tidak mau, tidak mau!" tolak Kushina.

"Wah bagaimana ini? Maaf Kushina… Akan kucarikan di belakang." Sahut Mikoto panik lalu menuju ke belakang untuk mencarikan sisa kue untuk Kushina.

"Tidak usah Miko~~"

"Kau ini, katanya lapar…" guman Minato lalu duduk di sebelah Kushina.

"Tidak."

Minato menatap Kushina lalu ke arah kuenya, "Kushina, lihat aku!"

"Apa—ummb!" belum sempat Kushina bertanya, Minato sudah memasukkan kuenya ke dalam mulut Kushina.

"Nah, sudah kan?" tanya Minato dengan cengiran khasnya, "Telan dulu dengan benar. Aku akan ke tempat Mikoto supaya dia tidak perlu mencarikan kue untukmu."

**xXxXx**

"ASTAGA~ttebayo! Itu.., iuman tidak langsung!" pekik Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum, lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut anaknya itu, "Kamu sudah besar, ya, Naruto!"

"Ehehehehe, lanjutkan ceritanya, Bu!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**xXxXx**

Sepulang dari pesta ulangtahun Mikoto, Kushina pergi ke patung para hokage untuk menyendiri.

"Itu bukan ciuman! Bukan ciuman! Bukan!" kata Kushina sambil menampar dirinya sendiri, "Aduh, sakit.."

Kemudian Kushina menatap langit sambil mengingat kenagannya bersama Minato. Akan tetapi bayangan Mikoto selalu ada dalam ingatannya. Bahkan rumor setahun lalu tentang Minato dan Mikoto adalah sepasang kekasih tetap melekat diingatannya.

"Tenang, itu cuma rumor!" kata Kushina, "Uaaah! MINATO BODOH~! Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku? Aku kan… Aku kan… Aku kan menyukaimu!"

Gubrak! Bruak!

"APA?"

"Eh? Siapa itu?" dengan wajah memerah Kushina mencari sumber kegaduhan itu, "Mi-Minato?"

"Adu pantatku.. Oh—ha-hai Kushina!" sapa Minato dengan cengirannya.

'Aduh, gawat! Kenapa ada Minato disini?' kata Kushina panik dalam hatinya.

Tapi karena Kushina sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya dan juga karena air mata mulai keluar dari tempatnya. Kushina-pun…

DUAK!

"Aduh!"

… meninju Minato.

"Kau sudah dengar kan? Puas kau? Aku suka padamu! Tapi kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku dan terus bermesraan dengan Mikoto! Aku selalu menahan diri dan berusaha mendukungmu jika kau benar-benar kekasih Mikoto, tapi…"

Belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Minato sudah memeluknya erat.

"SENANGNYAAA!" ujar Minato, "Aku pikir kau membenciku!"

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Kushina kaget.

"Aku selalu menceritakan semuanya pada Mikoto tentang kamu. Aku pikir kau tidak suka berteman denganku. Tapi ternyata…" jelas Minato lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina dengan menatap Minato malu-malu.

Chu~

'Dicium? Dicium? Aku dicium Minato?' kata Kushina dalam hati.

"Kushina, aku sangat… suka, sayang, dan cinta padamu!" bisik Minato.

Kushina tidakmenatap Minato, ia hanya mengeluarkan air matanya dan memeluk Minato, "Aku juga~"

**xXxXx**

"Setelah itu, aku dan ayahmu pergi ke arah huan dekat makam klan Uchiha itu lagi. Ternyata saat malam, banyak kunang-kunang yang hinggap di bunga. Dan saat itu ibu merasa jika ibu adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dinuia." Jelas Kushina.

"Romantis sekali. Walaupun ayah sedikit aneh… tapi itu keren!" puji Naruto.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ibu juga berharap agar kau memiliki kisah cinta yang sekeren kisah kami berdua. Janji?"

"Janji!"

**xXxXx**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**FIN**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**xXxXx**

Inti dari cerita ini sebenarnya sudah lama ada di otakku, tapi bingung aja gimana cara nulisnya. Dan setelah aku baca NARUTO chapter 498, TUING! Jadi banyak ide yang nempel di otak.

Apa kalian suka cerita ini? Terima kasih. Aku harap pair MinaKushi banyak yang suka.

Ada 1 pertanyaan, yang dimaksud dengan _Comeback Planning_ itu apa sih? Tolong jelaskan sedetail-detailnya di review cerita ini.

a/n.

kritik dan saran sangat membantu. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu!

Coba baca cerita ini sambil mendengarkan lagunya DBSK/TVXQ yang My Little Princess **^0^**

**(Bagi yang suka DBSK/TVXQ, Super Junior, SNSD ataupun SMTown lainnya, jangan lupa baca FFku yang judulnya Jenjang Namja. Gomapsumnida!)**


End file.
